Buss
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: The two times he tried to kiss her, and the third time he actually did. Kurama/Botan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Summary:** The two times he tried to kiss her, and the third time he actually did. Kurama/Botan.

 **A/N:** This is a short story, probably just a three-shot, I think. I've seen this prompt used before, and I just couldn't resist to write my take on my favorite pairing. I know, I know, I still have a lot of stories to finish, but… the temptation! It was too strong. Welp. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! I'm not a very good writer, but I hope to share my ideas with fellow KB fans so I'm sorry if this isn't very well-written… Well, enough of my blabbering- on to the story!

 **Chapter 1:** First Tries Aren't Always a Success

He first met her fifteen years ago.

Back then, he was cruel, merciless- he was Youko Kurama, the legendary demon thief, feared by all in Makai. Back then, he was also the hunter, the hunted, and sometimes both in few cases.

But when he saw her, he was being the hunted.

He remembered the pain- the bullet, the shot at his shoulder, which was bleeding an excessive amount of blood at the time. He tried to hide, but the drops of blood indicating his trail managed to lead the hunter to his whereabouts, no matter where he ran off to. He recalled cursing the one who hired the hunter to kill him- wondered who the culprit was, but knew there was little time to ponder the answer as he was being chased down and shot at every sight of his shadow.

Then, after hours of running, he saw her.

She floated on that wooden oar, her locks of blue hair glimmering under the moonlight as they flew with the bone-chilling breeze. The cold bothered him, but it did not seem to cause her any discomfort. Her wide pools of amethysts stared down at him with a strange look- at first glance, he thought they were pretty- at second glance, he figured they looked childish with that bright gleam- but after a long, hard look, he realized that glint was not of a child's, but more of a wise entity. She was of Reikai origins- he could tell from her scent and the slight transparent of her form, which didn't even include her suppressed Spirit Energy- and briefly, he couldn't help but wonder about her age.

Then, after a pause that seemed to drag on forever, he stopped staring at her as she pointed at her right.

"There's a portal," she spoke, her voice soft, with a firm edge, "to Ningenkai. You can escape through there. The hunter won't find you in the realm of the humans."

At first, he wanted to brush her off- maybe even give her a brief chastising for even implying that he should make a sanctuary out of Ningenkai. But then he caught the serious look on her feminine features, the flicker of will and determination in her purple orbs, and he lost the capability to even utter out one word of refusal.

He had nodded yes. But he asked her the reason she was helping him.

Her pink lips had curled upwards into a wide grin. Friendly. Even reassuring. "I've been watching you. Been keeping check on your files," was her answer, "and I think you are a nice man."

He wondered briefly if this girl had a sound mind. In what way was he nice? He did not do any good deeds. He was not a fool- he knew Reikai kept files of his crimes- probably in a thick, huge brown folder with a picture of his face at the top. And if this woman did a good job surveying it, she would not be calling him _nice_. He was at the top in the Wanted list of Reikai- and shouldn't she be cheering for his death?

She seemed to notice the questioning eyebrow he arched at her and a girlish fit of giggles escaped her. She covered her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono, her shut eyelids the only sign of her amusement. "I like to view the best attributes of people, you see, instead of being focused on their bad ones. It is easier to be positive and helpful that way."

He blinked. "Helpful?"

She nodded, the sleeve on her lips removed to reveal a beautiful smile. "Yes. I believe everyone deserves help, is that not right?"

"I do not need any help."

"Yes, you do. You are badly hurt," she told him firmly before ushering him off to the direction where she had pointed. "Run along now. There's no time. The portal will close in fifteen minutes. If you rush for it now, you can make it in time." She paused, turning her head to the left. "And the hunter is on his way, so you'd best be going. No more questions. Go now. Just go straight and you will reach the portal in no time at all."

He wanted more time for inquiries, needed to know more. No one ever bothered showering him with kindness- no, for all the time he lived in Makai, everyone was too selfish and only cared for themselves. He only knew the harsh, brutal world, the rule of 'kill and be killed', and instead of a peaceful air, he had breathed a mist of blood. He had seen more carnage than he should have even when he was at a young age- and not even once did anyone offer him a helping hand. Aside from Kuronue- who had died a long time ago, leaving him alone in this cruel reality. And even then the black-haired demon had been wary of him the first time they met- hell, he even tried to kill him before he agreed to form a partnership with him after he saw how strong Kurama was. He hadn't been nice and welcoming towards Kurama in the first few months they had known each other- it took him a year before he could put some faith in the fox and decided to help him out more.

But this girl- this woman from Reikai- _Reikai_ , for god's sake! Reikai who harbored prejudice towards demons- was giving him the kind of help he didn't deserve, even though she didn't know him. She said she had been observing him, had been reading his files- but was that testimony enough of a reason? She was utterly too selfless for his taste. Mostly because she ignited this strange force to pull at the strings of his heart. He wanted to thank her. Wanted to know her name. But he knew there was no time. No more seconds wasted- except for one question.

"You're supposed to collect my soul, are you not?"

She blinked, startled, but she got over the shock sooner than expected. Another smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. "Yes, indeed. You sure do live up to your name, don't you, Youko Kurama? You are quite intelligent."

"Then why are you doing this? Won't you get into trouble for letting a soul escape?"

"Perhaps." She giggled again, and he watched as she rose the oar higher up in the air. "But I do have faith in you. And I believe anyone can reform, even a thief like you. Everyone deserves a second chance, after all. Besides," She turned around, but not before sparing him a final, fleeting glance, "it is a shame to have you die so soon."

Then, with a last fit of soft laughter, she was gone with a flutter of the wind, leaving in her wake only the whiff of her vanilla scent.

With her advice, he ran on his heels for the portal with the hunter right behind him. He got shot once more, yes- this time at the side of his waist. But she had been correct- he did manage to make it in time- entering the portal and watching it close from behind him just as the hunter was about to go in. A surge of relief had overwhelmed him, and by the time he reached Ningenkai, he saw a woman, probably in her mid-twenties. His energy was rapidly draining, but if he entered another body, he had a chance to regain his power. He went inside the woman and merged with the baby within.

Ten years. He was determined. Ten years, and he would leave. Gone back to Makai. Or perhaps he would search for that ferry girl. Properly thank her for everything she did.

But he did not expect to love his adopted mother- did not expect his own desire to stay until she was no longer of this world. That would no doubt be a long time, and though he was more than happy to be by his mother's side, he knew he would have to wait until she had passed away before he could meet that woman again. And he found himself missing her smile, missing her blue hair, her amethyst eyes- but mostly he missed her kindness. With each passing day, the affections he had managed to suppress grew steadily stronger- no matter how hard he tried to ignore them for the sake of his mother.

But fifteen years later, he met her again.

She was an assistant of that young boy, Yusuke Urameshi- a Reikai Tantei. She hadn't recognized him, but a look of recognition had crossed her visage only for a fleeting moment before she'd brushed it off. He suspected she recognized his Demon Energy, but knew she didn't believe it was him because it was far weaker than before. She stared at him with a doubtful look in her magenta irises, the expression in her eyes a direct contrast to the warm welcome he had seen fifteen years ago.

He decided to help Yusuke after he owed the boy for nearly throwing his life away and saving his mother's. And during those times he did, with Hiei, with the Saint Beasts- though the second time it was mostly due to reason he wanted to be acquitted on all accounts for his past crimes- he wouldn't deny that he had wished to be alone with her. But that chance never came up, even as he helped her close up Keiko's demon eye before- but at the time they were both too preoccupied with the circumstances to engage in idle chatter. They had teased Yusuke at the end of the case, though. But even though right then there was a hint of trust in her eyes when she looked at him, she did not stay after Yusuke had left, leaving as soon as possible after a bid of farewell to dutifully report to Koenma. He was not easily dismissed, however, and knew he would have more opportunities to talk to her. Or maybe just be alone with her, just the two of them.

That right set of circumstances was granted to him at the denouement of the Saint Beasts' case.

She had been unconscious- they found her in Ningenkai, on Yusuke's school grounds with Keiko. They brought her to Kuwabara's, and Hiei left the moment he reached the carrot-top's household. She was resting in Kuwabara's room, and Kurama made up an excuse of wanting to check up on her, to see if she had any injuries before going to see her. It wasn't a far stretch from the truth though- it was partly his reason, but most of him merely wanted to be alone with her, to be fully honest. Even if she wasn't awake, it was enough if he could be beside her.

So now he sat there, on an unoccupied space on the bed, studying her. He reached a hand out after a hesitant pause, his fingers brushing the blue fringe from her long eyelashes. His gaze fixed on every inch of her face, from her thick eyelids, to her well-sculptured blue brows, her rounded, flushed cheeks, and her pink, full lips. His emerald eyes lingered on her mouth, scrutinizing the glossy texture of her soft lips.

Soft, honey dew, _inviting_ lips…

Temptation called out to him and he found that he couldn't resist. Didn't even try. Didn't even want to. He'd realized he waited for this for so long, so he placed a hand on the right side of her head, his face leaning closer to hers. His eyelids fluttered close as her warm breath fanned over his lips, teasing and featherlike as his heart began to race in his chest. His mouth was merely an inch from hers when…

… the door suddenly flew open.

He pulled back with the speed of a lightning bolt, standing up promptly from the bed. Surprise flitted over his countenace for a second, before he quickly regained his composure and slipped his stoic mask back into place.

In came Kuwabara, who was asking for his assistance on his math homework. And Kurama tried not to let his annoyance show as he curved his mouth upwards into a curt smile and agreed to help before they both left Botan alone.

Never mind, he had told himself. He would have more chances. And he would make good use of the opportunity the second time it came.

He was patient, after all. The matter of how long he would have to wait was not relevant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Summary:** The two times he tried to kiss her, and the third time he actually did. Kurama/Botan.

 **Chapter 2:** Two-time Failure

Months passed after that, and they had grown closer.

It wasn't the same kind of friendship she shared with Yusuke, but it was enough. They had five-minute conversations with the occasional adding of ten more with each time they saw each other- had even shared a few jokes and a couple of friendly hugs, which he had hoped would last much longer. Botan's wariness had dissipated over time, giving way to humor and her bubbliness as she began to treat him less like a stranger and more of an ally, and Kurama was more than satisfied.

In time, he knew she noticed the long stares he gave her, was aware that she took note of the way his fingers sometimes lingered on her form. He never went more than a friendly pat on the shoulder, or just a simple brush of her hand, though. She emitted waves of bewilderment the first few times, but she never chastised him for any of his gestures. Once he even managed to muster up the courage to take her by the hand, and had even braced himself for her rejection- but she hadn't tried to pull away. Instead, she had looked up at him- had even curved her lips into that warm, bright smile.

She never knew he was that fox demon she saved a decade and a half ago-

-until he fought Karasu.

She never approached him to ask about it, however, even after the whole tournament was over and they had been the victors. He figured she must have been upset that he kept it from her, thought that she needed some time to think before she could talk to him again. He knew they had to go separate ways for the time being, though- seeing as the entire ordeal was now reaching its end- had expected she would start acting like usual around him perhaps the next time they would meet.

But, that wasn't the case.

He sensed her energy walking to his direction as he continued to stare idly at the Kubikukuri Island, the isle growing smaller in sight the further the ferry sailed at sea as he heard her soft, padding footsteps coming to a halt right beside him. And although he was slightly startled, he covered it up with that never gone impenetrable mask of stoical.

"How are you?" Her voice resounded in the air, reverberating in his ears after a few moments of silence. She sounded hesitant, almost uncertain. A direct contrast to her usual cheery tone. "Your wounds, I mean."

His mouth pulled upwards into a smile, but he did not look at her. "I'll survive," he replied with a chuckle, parting his lips to blow out a column of breath as the wind led astray a strand of his red hair from his bangs. He watched it flew back, before tucking it back into the rest of his fiery fringe. He finally shifted his gaze to her as he saw her squirm nervously from the corner of his eye. "What is it?" he asked, though he knew what she had in mind.

There was a pause before a soft sigh escaped her pink lips. She looked up at him, pinning a hard stare on his face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" The quirk on his mouth took on a more cryptic approach. "The fact that I was Youko Kurama? Or the soul of the lowly, legendary thief you were supposed to collect those fifteen years ago?"

Her features suddenly softened. "You're not _just_ a lowly thief, Kurama," she murmured, her voice barely audible as it was carried along with the tender breeze. "You're so much more than that. You've done more good than anyone I've ever known." She heaved another sigh, and shook her head. "Look, I'm not mad or anything- well, a bit, actually. But not because you kept it a secret, just that… I just thought that you had forgotten all about me. I mean, Yusuke told me that you told him about your past once. When he was dealing with The Three Treasures' case. And I got a bit annoyed that you didn't say anything, but I knew you must have had a reason. So…" She stared at him straight in the eyes, "what is it?"

His smile wavered. "There was merely no right time to reveal myself," he mumbled, trying not to allow any sentimentally to cross his countenance as he gave out a light shrug of his left shoulder. He avoided her scrutinizing gaze. "Besides which, I knew you wouldn't trust me that easily- you would have wanted proof, wouldn't you?"

"That fight against Karasu wasn't exactly the way I wanted to find out," she spoke evenly, with a slight nod of her head. "But, yes, you are right. I _would have_ demanded evidence." She paused momentarily to purse her lips, features thoughtful as she considered something. "Though I still wish I had figured it out sooner. I apologize for not recognizing you." Her voice lost its slightly angry tone, giving way to a gentler edge as the last sentence left her in a hushed whisper.

"It is quite alright with me, Botan," he told her, dismissing her with a small wave. "After all, I do not exactly possess the same degree of Demon Energy as I once had as the fox. It was actually understandable that you had no clue as to who I was."

"… I suppose you're right," she agreed after a short, hesitant pause, turning to look away from him as her pools of amethysts fixed on the ground beneath her feet. "How's life in Ningenkai, by the way? Are you enjoying it?"

A smile danced over his lips once more. "To be frank, I actually am."

"You haven't been stealing at school?"

"Ouch, that hurt," he faked a wince as he placed a hand over his chest in response to her brutal joke. A laugh erupted from his throat as she playfully punched a fist against his shoulder. His fit of laughters subsiding and mischief aside, he collected himself as he gave her a firm stare. "No, I have not done anything of the sort as a human. I am quite the embodiment of a perfect son any mother would want, to be honest- not to be narcissistic, of course."

"Of course not." Her voice dripped with sarcastic humor as she casted an almost unusual grin his way, one side of her lips pulled upwards whilst the other remained unmoving. "I would think so, seeing as you're a millenia-old fox who cannot sustain his charming attributes."

A delicate, red eyebrow rose to disappear in Kurama's crimson locks as he eyed the girl with a tinge of mirth dancing in his emerald orbs. "Does that imply towards your opinion of me being charming?" he asked her, discreetly scooting closer.

Her porcelain cheeks colored into a bright scarlet hue, and Botan swallowed a lump in her throat as she felt his shoulder lightly brushed against hers. She took a step to her other side, trying to gain some respectable distance between them. It didn't help that he smelled so much like roses, nor did it serve to calm her wrecking nerves to see the almost seductive hint in his smile. She made a mental note to perhaps take up some lessons to be calm in the presence of an attractive teammate- who was obviously flirting with her.

It felt like forever before she could slow down the stupid thing she called her heart that had been thumping wildly in her chest. She cleared her throat, shooting him a slight glare. Although, the effect clearly wore off as the flush remained on her sweet face, causing the fox to smile as he thought of how adorable she seemed.

"If I didn't know any better-" she paused to look at him in the eyes, "-I could have sworn you were making advances on me."

"So?" The blunt response that formed on his lips took her off guard and she staggered back slightly as the redhead calmly strolled closer to her. She stopped as her back collided against the wall and considered her chances for escape before he placed both palms flat against the spot at the either side of her head, pinning her between him and the wall. He leaned closer, turning his head to the side as his mouth hovered an inch from her ear. "What if I were?" he whispered, the teasing edge in his voice causing the red shade on her cheeks to turn darker.

His hot breath ghosted over the sensitive flesh of her ear, and she resisted a shiver as she pushed him gently off of her. She glared at him, though anyone could tell she held no fury in her as her irises remained clear of any animosity, merely reflecting shyness instead at his earlier actions. "You're incorrigible, you know that? Making a move on a grim reaper like that. I didn't take you as such a flirt," she huffed, wiping a hand softly along her face to somewhat make the blush disappear. But too bad for her, her blush wasn't a pencil and her hand wasn't an eraser. But, she didn't stammer, so that was good.

Kurama chuckled as he felt her light shove, letting her as she pushed him away. She didn't exactly mind his shameless flirting though, as she seemed less than angry. "Forgive me. Blame my biorhytms. I cannot help but tease you. Foxes have a mischievous streak, you see."

"I can see that," she murmured, nodding her head as the flush on her physiognomy was reduced to a faint pink. "Though perhaps you should focus your affections on someone more available."

The shock practically flitted over his features. "You're not available?" His body turned into a rigid line, a dark cloud looming over his head at the prospect of her being another's.

She quickly shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant. I mean… maybe you should, er," She shifted uneasily as she looked away from him, "start your courting activities with someone who _isn't_ tied to collecting dead souls all the time." Her expression became solemn as her voice grew to become a few octaves lower. "You'd be let down."

He blinked for a moment, before realization hit him across the face. Right. Botan wasn't exactly taken- no, in fact she feared he would wind up disappointed if he chased after her. He shook his head, his features softened as a tender smile found its way to his lips.

"Botan," he called her, and he watched her as she lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"What?"

"I'll have you know that I'm not doing this for nothing," he told her, his voice serious and his visage equally stern, "No other woman will do for me. You are the only one I want."

Botan's eyes grew wide, blood immediately rushing to her cheeks as his words sunk in. She couldn't believe what he was saying. "Why?" she asked, unable to contain her curiosity. "What's so special about me? You're- You're Youko Kurama. You… you have a god-like attractiveness as a demon- and you are equally good-looking in this form. You can have anyone you want, but why me?"

He didn't answer at once and merely echoed, "Why you?" He slowly advanced towards her, halting just as they were about a hair's breadth away from each other. Reaching a hand up to cup her cheek, he softly traced her smooth skin with his callous fingers, feeling her flesh heat up at his attention under the pads of his digits. "Because you were the first to offer me unconditional kindness. You rescued me that night. You gave me a chance to become a better man. An opportunity to find parental love under the wing of my mother." His eyelids fluttered close as he felt her hand coming to hold the one that was cupping her cheek. Her warmth was addicting and overflowing as it sapped into his skin, pulling at the strings of his heart. "Because of you, I was able to gain a life I never realized I wanted. A lightning chance to flee from my old one." His eyes slid open once more, and when he opened them, he caught sight of tears brimming in hers. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met Hiei. Yusuke. Kuwabara. I wouldn't have become a part of this. I would have died all those years ago and I- I never would have learned how to love and be kind."

The tears finally came free as they cascaded down her cheeks in rapid waterfalls. She took in a shaky inhale of breath, eyelids fluttering close as she felt him wipe her tears away. He pulled apart slightly, and saw that she was shutting her eyes tight. Her eyelashes shook, her cheeks flushed bright pink and her mouth trembling. The sight was almost too endearing to bear and he couldn't resist the urge to lean in. His head moved closer to hers, his lips inching nearer- until she pulled away. Her hand released his which felled limply to his side as he eyed her silently without a hint of emotion evident on his face, despite the incredible fear of rejection tearing him apart from the inside.

Her voice was soft, almost like a whisper as it left her lips. "I've always liked you, you know. Even before the night I let your soul escape. I've read your files for centuries- watched you for ages- and I've liked you ever since I saw what you would do for the sake of your friend, Kuronue. It was unfortunate that he passed away. He was a good comrade, and you are a good man. You've always been. And even when I didn't know you were _that_ Youko from the past, I ended up liking you as the Kurama you are now as well. I really do. A lot. More than I can actually afford to describe. But…" She chewed on the bottom half of her lip, "I don't know if I'm ready for this. I haven't been in a serious relationship for so long- in fact I haven't been attracted to anyone else after you. I just- I need some time to think. Can you permit that?" she asked with a tinge of trepidation in her voice, as if afraid that he would say no.

Kurama's tense shoulders slumped down as he relaxed; his body language calm and poised now as a smile travelled to his lips and he nodded. A breath of relief escaped hers, and he flicked his eyes down to the glossy texture of her lips, his gaze lingering as he stared at her sweet mouth. Her sweet mouth which he had failed to kiss for a second time. But that was okay. He knew he couldn't rush her. The last thing he wanted was to scare her away.

She needed time, so he would give her just that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Summary:** The two times he tried to kiss her, and the third time he actually did. Kurama/Botan.

 **Chapter 3:** Third Time's a Charm

Months passed soon after and they found themselves at the end of the Makai Tournament.

Botan hadn't been alone with him since the day they talked on the ferry—mostly because she was always busy with her duties as a guide from the heavens. Heck, when she thought more about it, she realized that the only times she had Kurama in her presence were when they were with the others—and apart from that, they were never really with each other. She didn't know how Kurama took it—she couldn't see through that impassive mask where he kept all his feelings hidden underneath the surface. No one could—he was an enigma and he was one no one could solve that easily. Yet that wall of defense fell apart so easily so when it was only the two of them—but the problem was it was never the two of them. Not even from the start of the case in regards to Sensui—and not even when he decided to go to Makai under Yomi's invitation.

Admittedly, it bothered her at first—but Botan took their lessened interactions and cut back alone times as an opportunity for her to sort out her feelings. And though she already had by the time the boys defeated Sensui, there really was no right moment for her to convey all her emotions to the fox. It wasn't as if she didn't try, but with the tournament going on in Makai, she hardly thought it was appropriate. Kurama needed to be in his best state for his fight and she couldn't afford to impose.

He won though.

She planned to tell him at the end of the tournament but again, the right time didn't arrive. Sure, she came to see him and had a few small conversations with him during other battles were still taking place—but they weren't exactly by themselves, and Botan couldn't say anything remotely important to him with the others at their side with each passing moment. And before she knew it, they were both headed for their own paths—he went back to his human mother, she was drowned once again under her huge workload… and she never got the chance to tell him how she truly felt. Never did frustration get the better of her until that moment she realized her opportunity had been robbed from under her very nose.

So now she floated there, sitting on her oar, right outside the redhead's apartment. Granted, it was night and he was probably asleep—but she had had enough. With no upcoming threat fighting to destroy the peace in Ningenkai, there were no missions and no encounters with the former bandit. Who knows when would be the next time for Koenma to allow her a little vacation—though it was supposed to have its effects starting tomorrow—and this opportunity to come by? This was her lightning chance, and Botan had to grab it before it was taken from her yet again.

She directed her oar closer to the window and eyed her appearance for her moment before raising a fist to knock.

However, her knuckles only reached mid-way in its movements, hovering just an inch from the glassy surface before the windowsill was abruptly slid up. Botan started, nearly falling off her oar with the surprise flooding her system. The shock died down a moment after though, and Botan inched just her head through the now opened window.

In the fluorescent blue moonlight illuminating the dark shadows in the room, Botan could vaguely see a viney whip removing its hold from the windowsill before gliding down from the ceiling and to the floor. It disappeared under Kurama's study desk, the spinning chair lightly pushed back as the long vine accidentally brushed against its feet.

Botan snapped her head up as a chuckle reverberated in her ears. She whirled her eyes to the huge lump under the covers.

"Is this your way of sneaking in, Botan? Because if it is, I'd say that you're still in need of a lot of improvement," Kurama's rich, smooth voice resonated in the dimly lit room and rumbled through her still floating form. Botan, realizing she was still on her oar, hopped off of it and landed on her two feet with a soft thud against the cold floor before she made it disappear.

"I'll make sure that Hiei teaches me proper stealth so that next time I don't wake you," she replied, not to joke, but out of the mere desire to respond. She watched as Kurama's body remained unmoving underneath the sheets before it slowly shifted.

The redhead pulled the covers down to his waist and propped himself up by his elbow before focusing his mirthful gaze on her. The corners of his mouth quirked upwards into a charming smile and his back collided against the headboard. "I wasn't asleep," he stated simply, before raising a hand up to beckon her closer.

"Were you waiting for me to come in?" she asked him, even though her feet were already taking her to the bed.

"In a way, yes. I didn't know if you'd actually enter or if you'd go back to Reikai. It was a 50-50 assumption." His emerald eyes—peridot in the moonlight—stared at her, ogling her in a way that caused a shiver to rack down her spine. It was not out of fear though, and she welcomed it wholeheartedly.

The ferry girl flopped on an unoccupied space on the bed. "And the vine?" she whispered, tugging a lost strand from the disheveled mattress. She felt Kurama's demon energy shift a little.

"I gave it a specific order to open the window for you in case you decided on the first option," he answered her hushed question, leaning forward to hook his arms around her waist. He didn't pull her closer though, and waited for her to nod her consent before bringing her to his chest. "I missed you," he husked against her ear as he tilted his head to the side. The soft tendrils of her sky-blue hair brushed against his cheek and tickled his skin and he inhaled a whiff of her vanilla scent.

She buried her chin on the broadness of his left shoulder and snaked her two hands to his back before gripping onto his white dress shirt in her small fists. "I thought I would have to wait for you to wake up before I could tell you anything."

A low, amused chuckle erupted from his throat. "Well, you didn't really do a good job at suppressing your spirit energy."

There was an indignant huff. "Well, excuse me for wanting you to notice my presence."

"You didn't have to purposely let me know you were here." His voice was barely audible as it left his blue-dyed lips. He took in a deep breath as she nuzzled her nose against the flesh of the side of his throat. "Your scent alone would have been a good enough wake up call."

"You said you weren't asleep," she countered almost instantly and he bit back a laugh.

"Not after I caught your quirky smell," he rejoinded in a playful tone, a seductive smirk tugging at the edge of his lips. He could sense the grim reaper chewing on the bottom half of her lip.

"Is this a good time?" she asked him, suddenly worried that she was keeping him up and that he might have important matters to attend to tomorrow.

Kurama vaguely remembered the visit to his relatives that he had planned with his mother the next morning. Yet, he answered, "Anytime is always a good time for you."

Botan pulled apart then and lifted her head up to peer at him. Her pools of amethyst looked at him dead in the eyes, almost as if seeking for the lie. The purse of her lips told him she found it, but the smile that soon found refuge on her feminine visage implied she didn't exactly mind it. She let him off the hook, and instead of reprimanding him or taking her leave, she trailed lazy, teasing circles on his collarbone. She noted the way his muscles flexed under her simple touch.

"I needed to tell you something," she told him, her fingers halting their ministrations as her hand felled limply to her lap. Kurama jerked a little at the loss of warmth and contact, yet he allowed no fracture to disrupt his stoic mask. "What do you think it is?" she continued in a coy manner as she looked up at him shyly and bit the side of her lower lip.

He resisted the urge to claim her lips as he eyed the plump skin grinded between her teeth. He smiled; this particular smile having one fang bared at the ferry girl. "I think I have a good idea of what you mean," he responded honestly, not bothering to hide his assumption.

Botan's mouth curved upwards into a beautiful smile. "My answer," she informed him anyway, "to your confession."

His body turned into a rigid line—though it was not out of surprise as she knew he already saw this conversation coming from a mile away. He was preparing himself—already contemplating the different reactions he would have to act if her response came in the form of a hurtful, blatant rejection.

The deity couldn't help but widen her smile a little at the tinge of fear she could detect hidden underneath the emotion lacking in his emerald orbs. It was a bit cruel to let herself enjoy this too much, but it was flattering and joy-inducing to know that she had such a strong effect on the fox that was sought after by many. He could have chosen beauties that far exceeded hers, yet he still chose her. That mere line of thought brought a sense of female pride to swell in her little heart.

"Relax, Kurama," she chortled as she caught the waves of tension the fox was unintentionally emitting through the spiking of his demon energy. "I'm not going to bite you."

The thief, realizing that he was caught in his own emotional trap, quickly tried to motion his demon energy into small, calm waves. "I wouldn't mind it even if you did," he responded with seduction and suppressed desire laced heavily in his low voice and he watched as the girl's smile faltered before a blush took its place. When she turned to look away in timidity, he knew he had won. He smirked, suddenly poised. "I can sense your temperature rising. Are you okay?"

"Fine," Botan answered with a small huff. It wasn't as if he didn't know.

The irritation dissipated sooner than it came though and the girl casted her gaze to his face yet again. She stared deep into his pools of emeralds, finding herself gradually getting lost in his cool, depthful greens. Her throat felt dry, all of a sudden, but she swiftly mustered up the courage to speak,

"I…" she started, falling short for a moment before proceeding, "I put a lot of thoughts into this and I know it took me longer than expected and I just—well… I just wanted to say that I wouldn't mind it… you know? Us seeing each other, I mean," she rambled quickly, acutely aware of her already warm face heating up until it reached its boiling point. She could have sworn she would have fainted with all the blood rushing to her head.

The wide grin that spread on the fox's face was completely uncharasteristic and mostly resembled that of a child. "Really?" he asked her anyway, out of sheer fear that his ears might have been playing tricks on him.

She could sense his glee practically radiating off of him and that served to make her flush reduce into a lighter color as his happiness brought out her own and earned her bright smile. "Yes."

The quirk on Kurama's lips impossibly broadened. "Thank you, Botan," he said in a breathe of relief as he relaxed, his tense form slouching down in regained composure. "Thank you." His smile lost its wideness, yet it still retained the same vibrance. "I promise, you won't regret it. I'll make you the happiest woman on earth," he swore, features deadly serious and voice equally stern but tender.

"You already have," she whispered, before extending her hands up to cup his cheeks. Her smile turned larger as he nuzzled the tip of his nose against the smoothness of her palm—and was that a purr she could distinctly hear? "Just so you know, I don't share," she added briskly as she abruptly recalled the hot stares women around him would always send him. Kurama seemed to catch on to what she was thinking about.

"You're not the only one always getting lustful leers, my dear," he responded with a roguish grin, even as his voice dripped with intense jealousy. He stared at her and earned a scarlet flush in return—though whether it was out of embarrassed surprise over his choice of words or the sweet pet name, he was unsure. "And for your information, neither do I. I'm possessive and you're…" he trailed off, raising his eyebrows at the still dumbstruck ferry girl.

She caught the look and swiftly finished, "Greedy. I'm greedy."

"Ah," A look of recognition flitted over his features—slightly mingled in heated satisfaction, "greed. Now we're getting somewhere."

Botan turned ten shades darker in the face at the double meaning behind his words. It was obvious that that one aspect of her was actually a— _ahem_ —turn on for the sexy fox. She knew he wouldn't make a move until he was certain she was fully prepared though—and he settled for lingering his hands on her hips than anything more.

His fingers squeezed a little and the girl jumped.

"You're crude," she remarked with a lopsided grin—though the breathy pant that followed her statement begged to differ to her playfulness.

"Not crude enough to bed you right here, right now," he uttered curtly in response as his eyes flashed gold for a moment before reverting to their original color. He gave her an impish grin and the heat disappeared, giving way to pure affection; his love for her now showing on the surface. "There's more time for that—but for now I'm satisfied with just having you by my side."

She nodded her head. "So what now?"

"Now?" A red eyebrow lifted delicately before the curl at the corners of his mouth widened just a tad bit. "Now we wait and see what happens." Neither of them knew what this newfound relationship would lead to—and if they were lucky, hopefully, his countless times of risking his life and her endless service for Reikai would deem their forbidden union at the very least acceptable in Enma Daioh's eyes. It wasn't much of a redeeming fact though—and they were never that lucky.

"I guess… but you wouldn't leave me, would you?" she asked fearfully, suddenly afraid of the prospect of him abandoning her out of reluctance of getting thrown into Reikai prison. She knew he would never stoop that low of course, but still…

"I won't leave you," he quickly said, sensing her fear and wanting to ease her concerns.

"But, Kurama, what if…"

"I won't leave you, and that's final," he repeated, firmer this time as he looked at her straight in the eyes, "Believe me."

She stared back and saw the sincerity in his green irises. "I do." She nodded.

"Good." He smiled. "Know that I will always fight for you… for us. And that I will never give up on you, no matter the circumstances." He took ahold of her hand, bringing it close to his chest so that she could feel the heavy thumping of his heart. "Hear that?"

A blush, but she nodded her head.

"That's proof of my undying love, proof that my feelings for you are real." His fingers intertwined with hers. "So for now, let's not concern ourselves over what ifs. No one knows what the future has in stored for us… but I have you and you have me and that's all that matters. Let's worry about it when it happens. Okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, fluttering her eyelids close as he bent down and delivered a soft, featherlike peck on the top of her forehead.

"I love you," he murmured, smiling as he caught the tears of joy brimming in her eyes.

And this time she didn't hesitate as she uttered, "I love you too." She cupped a hand against his cheek, brushing her tender fingers over the smooth flesh. "Always."

His smile broadened and he nodded his head. A short pause lingered in the air before his eyes felled to the soft texture of her pink, honey-dew lips. He licked his lips, swallowing a lump in his throat as she noticed the expression on his visage and pursed her lips for the kiss. He grabbed her shoulders, sparing one last glance at her shaking, closed eyelashes before leaning closer.

He finally claimed her, as his mouth came in contact with hers in a chaste lip-lock.


End file.
